Myrtle Snow
About Myrtle... Myrtle was born in 1556 in Lancashire, England. She was brought up by a witch mother and a wizard father. Her parents preformed magic in secret from the towns folk and often turned the tides of luck in there favour, making the wheat grow faster, the cows became fatter and so on. Once Myrtle had turned 12 she received a letter from the famous school of Hogwarts, her parents were rejoiced and sent her right on her way. When she arrived at Hogwarts she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She loved Hogwarts, she could be one with her sister and brothers and learn in the teachings of Magic. While in Hogwarts she learnt many things about Magic and she keeps a close book to her that was in some ways a diary. She would write everything down in this book, notes, spells, potions, everything. Before she left Hogwarts for the last time she lost this book, and never found it again. Myrtle lived a happy life and took up her mother and fathers house after they passed away when Myrtle was aged 28. The house was quite close to the woods so she could quite easily make potions and collect herbs to help her in her daily works. She lived for any years like this, minding her own business at the edge of town with her cats, making her potions, working on her spells till one day when the Witch Hunters came to town. Because of Myrtle's red hair she was targeted because in those days, redheads were believed to be in line with Satan. Above this, many of the people of the village disliked her because she lived on her own. And so 'evidence' was gathered against her. A lot of wrong had been going on in the village, the crops were failing and many people were getting hurt. They accused her of being able to fly on a broom, which was true but she never did it infront of muggles. They said she was unfaithful to God and that she was a worshipper of Lucifer, and on more than one occasion had the towns folk seen her going into the forest and coming back with all manner of herbs and roots. On March the 18th 1612 a group of witches from the region were held and put on trail. Of the sixteen who went on trail -eleven women and five men- fifteen were found guilty, including Myrtle. Myrtle was given a choice, she would either be burnt at the stake, or boiled in a vat of boiling oil. Myrtle replied "I would rather burn than boil" And so she did, along with five of her fellow 'witches' who ironically weren't even witches. Myrlte was the first to burn, and she would have saved her own life if she had not felt pity for the others in her 'coven' and so she let herself die with honour. Myrtle is an aged woman with the air of a travelled sophisticate. Her red hair, legendarily associated with witches, forms a mane around her face and she wears vintage cat eye glasses. Her black lace gloves often grip a cigarillo on a long-stemmed holder. Myrtle displays telekinetic powers by opening the gates to the academy with a wave of her hand when the council arrives to investigate Madison Montgomery's disappearance. She also appears to have powers associated with intuitively knowing the truth, as she is seen casting truth spells, "I know when a lie is being told." She's a wise woman who knows quite a lot about magic even after her death. She hates talking about fire and how she died, yet ironically fire seem's to follow her around. She can sometimes become hysterical if justice is not given and will scream loudly if someone accuses her of doing something she didn't. Trivia... *Myrtle, even as a ghost, has a burn mark on her right hand, this is why she wears gloves. *Myrtle's note book/diary is what is keeping her in the mortal plain and Hogwarts. *Myrtles model is Frances Conroy in American Horror Story. *Somehow Myrtles clothes were not the ones she died in, but more of the style she enjoys wearing. Etymology... Myrtle is a Greek name meaning the Tree of Victory. Snow is Myrtle's surname and it means "she who is fair and pure" Tumblr mwlo6g1GXC1spea2do1 500.jpg Tumblr mwi4xu6dqz1rjrfw0o1 500.png Tumblr mwd6b64RFo1t1dqweo6 250.png Tumblr mw076xxs0k1rai3wso2 500.png Tumblr mvtw5jWV5E1qgtl4po2 1280.png Tumblr mvm0ddZY1Y1rjrfw0o1 500.png Tumblr mvm0e0LV6T1rjrfw0o1 500.png Tumblr mv1ifp2YD11s5ztuvo1 1280.png Tumblr mul2nzvE5y1s54r51o2 250.gif Tumblr mw8dm64lGh1qgtl4po5 1280.png|Myrtle's hand Tumblr mv6zpe7Dft1s8kwr6o1 500.jpg Myrtle's notes.jpg|Myrtle's note book Tumblr mxogq02vF01qcpr3qo3 250.gif Tumblr myxvb1QMX11rjrfw0o1 500.png Quotes... *''"I'm just mad for tartan."'' *''"I've got a book of matches in my pocket and I'm just dying to light this fire."'' *''"I know when a lie is being told."'' *''"This will not STAND! Justice must prevail"'' Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Human Category:Red Hair Category:Female Category:Hogwarts Category:English Category:Dead Category:Grey Eyes Category:Ravenclaw Category:LeGruff Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Born in England